Love, Topaz
by BlueAfroo
Summary: Topaz is finally living her dream at the Palm woods, things seem so complicated for her. One boy is about to change her life, and do something she never imagine a boy would do. But he's no ordinary boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Topaz grew up in a small town. She had brown hair and eyes. She wore glasses. She went to school "fulls of jerks" as she described it. The only reason she said this was because she was bullied. Her father died when she was young. She never really knew him. And her mom was re-marrying. This all happened when she was 13. Without knowing her depression, she gained weight. She became a little chubby. But she was never seriously overweight. People judged her for everything she did. Eating an apple. Reading. Everyone except her best friend. Ruby was always there to help her. At times, Topaz would go home and think about how worthless she felt. She sometimes thought of not living. But Ruby was always there. She continued to get bullied through her high school life. She was always shy around the opposite sex. She learned from there that you should never judge a book by it's cover. It's the story that matters.

She couldn't take all the bullying anymore. She told her mom that she wanted to change schools, but her mom wouldn't hear of it. Her mom said that she was almost finishing school and it wasn't wise to do so.

So Topaz took a walk that night. Just to clear her head.

_'I need to get out of here. Not just because of the bullying but I'm getting sick and tired of the same old routine, same old house. Same old everything...' _Topaz thought.

That's when she saw it. A flyer. Auditions. Held by a guy named Gustavo Rocque. She knew him. He's been songwriter/manager/producer for a lot of bands. Boy Blast, Attic Boys, well alot. He's currently working on band right now, but Topaz couldn't remember their name.

She tore off the flyer from the tree that it was stuck to. She read it.

**"Auditions will be held in the Felda Auditorium August 5th 3pm for a chance to show your talent and get to work with the one and only Gustavo Rocque."**

August 5th was tomorrow. Topaz dashed back home and started looking for a perfect song to sing.

* * *

><p>The boys were a few feet away from the front door of the Palm Woods ready to greet anyone who came in.<p>

"Ok boys! The Newbees are going to arrive ANY minute!" Kendall said.

"Explain again why me and James are even here?" Logan asked.

"Because best friends stick together!" Kendall replied.

"Well I wouldn't ask you and Carlos to come if me and James played hockey in the lobby and had to greet all the Newbees as our punishments." Logan said.

"Ok we get the point! Kendall and I shouldn't have played hockey in the lobby!" Carlos said. "Let's just wait for them to arrive."

The front doors opened and like animals, the Newbees barged in and left the boys flat on their backs.

"That hurt." James said as they all stood up.

"We'll start in here and we'll go to the pool." Kendall said dusting off some dirt on his shirt.

Topaz and Ruby were in the crowd and finally made it through.

"Oh Jeez...That was rough. They are mad!" Ruby said pulling a red streak from her hair away from her face. Topaz loved that streak.

Topaz walked up to the counter. "Hi, I'm Topaz and I'm supposed to move in here with my friend Ruby, I called yesterday." She told the man behind the counter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ruby head toward the elevator and waited for her with their luggage.

She looked at the man's name tag. "Mr. Bitters."

He took out two keys and handed them over. "There you go. 2N. If you need me, don't. I'll be in my office eating popcorn and watching soap opera's. Have a Palm Woods day." he said and quickly left.

"Whatever." Topaz muttered. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder. She turned around and bumped into someone. She looked and saw a blonde tall boy wearing a beanie.

"Sorry," She muttered and quickly headed for the elevator.

The blonde looked at her curiously as the elevator door shut.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Topaz reached 2N. Ruby opened the door, it was just a normal apartment, with a long blue sofa, a nice kitchen and 2 doors on the right hand side which probably led to the bedrooms.<p>

Topaz opened one of the doors. She saw a queen sized bed and a lamp next to her bed. There was a bathroom. She set her stuff down. And she began unpacking.

Topaz soon finished unpacking and pretty soon filled her room with color, her wardrobe was full, she had some pictures of her and her mom up. She had a picture of her dad in a frame next to the lamp on a table. She longed to hold him one more time. He had died in a car crash when she was 4. Not a day goes by she wished she could hug him and tell him how much she loved him.

She stood up and walked out to the kitchen. She saw Ruby sitting and reading a magazine on the long blue sofa.

"Hey Rubes." Topaz said as she sat down next to her.

"Hey To. Started unpacking yet?" Ruby asked.

"I finished." Topaz answered. Ruby put her magazine next to her.

"So we're finally here huh?" She turned towards Topaz. "Your dream is finally coming true."

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Topaz said. She smiled a little. "Tell you what. I'm going down to explore the pool. And have a bit of reading before I have to start for work. You'll be fine here?"

"Yeah of course. See you." Ruby said.

Topaz went to her room and grabbed her book. She went back out and took the elevator down. She walked towards the pool. There were a lot of people there. She managed to find a pool chair. She sat down and looked around. She saw the blonde guy and a guy wearing a helmet talking to another guy. She hoped he wouldn't see her if she had her face buried in her book.

She started reading and after 15 minutes a guy with brown hair came in front of her. Her eyes darted up.

"Hi!" The guy said.

It only took a second to realize she was going to embarrass herself if she didn't go now. She closed her book and ran away quickly. She ran towards the elevator. She realized what she'd done. She couldn't believe herself. She knew she was self-conscious. She knew she was shy around boys. But she never imagined herself running away from a boy. Now she was in big trouble.

* * *

><p>James stood there where the brown haired girl was sitting then ran away when he said "Hi". He wondered what happened. Did his hair look messy? Did she think that he was ugly? He took out his mirror. He looked fine. What happened?<p>

Logan came to him. "Hey man, we're done for the day." He noticed James was looking at the pool chair. "What's wrong?"

"I told a girl, 'Hi' and she ran away. Is something wrong with me?" James said.

"Nothing's wrong with you. Maybe she's shy." Logan said.

"Yeah maybe you're right..." James said, not totally convinced.

"let's just go back to our apartment." Logan said. He pushed James towards the elevator. But James kept his eyes on the pool chair.

That night, James couldn't stop thinking about that girl. He felt like he scared her in some way. Well, It'll have to wait til tomorrow. He fell asleep right after it.


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Topaz (Chapter 2)

I do not own anything except for my characters and plot.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?" Ruby exclaimed.<p>

"I ran away." Topaz said head down. "I know it was wrong but I was so shy alright?"

"Alright. Fine. BUT! You need to go apologize!" Ruby said, pacing the room.

"Right now? It's 12 in the morning!" Topaz said standing up.

"Tomorrow morning!" Ruby grabbed her by the shoulders. "Promise?"

"Alright. I promise." Topaz replied. She had no idea how but she knew she had to. Even if Ruby didn't tell her to.

"Alright, goodnight." Ruby left to her room. She shut the door behind her. Topaz sighed and sat back down on the blue sofa. She watched TV until 3 in the morning. She really should be asleep. But she can't. She decided to read her book. She went to her room to get it. It wasn't there. She checked high and low, everywhere practically. She checked outside and practically looked everywhere. She remembered she had it when she ran away from the brown haired boy. Well, she should just check the pool area in case. She had something in there she couldn't bear to lose. She headed for the door. She turned back and left a note for Ruby in case. She went down to the pool. She looked everywhere. It wasn't there.

She had to look under the pool chairs. She bent down, and didn't realize that there was water on the floor, she slipped and fell. She knocked her knee on the ground and hit her head on the pool chair.

She wanted to scream, her knee hurt so bad. Hopefully someone will see her.

* * *

><p>James woke up to a sound outside his window. He got out of bed and looked out the window. He couldn't really see because it was dark. But he saw someone on the ground grabbing their knee. He started to make his way down to the pool. When he got out of the elevator, he saw a book on the ground. He picked it up and held it in his hand. Once he reached the pool, he saw a pool chair slightly fallen. There was someone behind it. He couldn't see them because they were facing their back to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Topaz became aware of breathing behind her. She turned around to see the brown haired boy she ran away from earlier that day. The boy quickly rushed to her.<p>

"Are you alright? Why are you sitting here?" He asked as he laid the book down on the bench next to her.

"It's you. You ran away from me today." The boy said as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes I did. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said unlocking the gaze that she held with him.

"It's alright. I'm James." He held out his hand.

She removed her hand from her knee and shook it. "Topaz."

"That's a pretty name." He said. He spotted her knee, bruised and it was bleeding a bit. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I was looking for my book and I kinda fell." She said looking at her knee.

"Is this your book?" James asked taking the book he found and placing it in front of her.

"Yes. How did you get it?" Topaz asked curiously.

"I found it outside of the elevator when i came out." James replied.

"Out of curiosity. Why did you come down at 3 in the morning?"

"Well, I heard a noise and I saw you down here. I was just curious. Is your leg Ok?"

"I don't know."

"Well let me take you up to my apartment. I'll get you an ice pack or something." James took her hand and placed it around his shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." She didn't want to get too close to a guy. But when she tried to stand up it gave it all away. She started wobbling, but James had hold of her.

"Let's go." He said. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned about half of her weight on him. They reached the elevator. They headed up to James's apartment : 2J.

James opened the door and brought her to the long orange couch. She sat there looking at her knee. She looked at her book. She saw a little paper sticking out its corner. It's still there.

James opened the fridge to find no ice. He saw a packet of frozen corn. Oh well, better than nothing. He took it out and walked to Topaz. She looked up when he approached. He handed her the corn.

"Corn?" She asked. He nodded. She took it. He went to the table beside them and got some tissue. He kneeled down and dabbed the tissue on her knee, wiping the blood away.

She looked at him, thankful, but he wasn't looking. He was just looking at her knee. She had never seen a boy so kind to her before. She kind of examined his face. He had the most prettiest eyes she had ever seen. Then he must have noticed her staring. He looked up and smiled.

_'Oh my god. His smile..' _Topaz thought. And then she smiled too. James got up and went to throw the tissue. She placed the corn on her knee. James walked back to her and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but it's been bothering me." James said.

"What?" Topaz asked.

"Why did you run away from me earlier today?" James asked.

"Well-" Topaz started but got cut off by a door opening.

Logan came out of his bedroom. "James what are you-" then he saw Topaz. "-doing up at 3 in the morning?" Finishing his sentence.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you in the morning. Go to bed." James replied.

"Technically it's morning already." Logan said.

"Go to bed." James replied a little too quickly.

"Alright." Logan closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that." James said and turned to her.

"Well you could say that I'm shy..I don't have boys coming up to me at all." Topaz said.

"Why not? You're very pretty." He chuckled. He wasn't lying. She was pretty.

"I don't know." She didn't want to tell him anything. Well she never told anyone. "I should get back. Ruby's going to get worried. "

"Ruby?"

"My best friend. And thanks for the corn. You better throw it though. It's full of germs." She said handing back the corn.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He took the corn and threw it in the bin. He went to the door and opened it. Topaz took her book and walked out.

"Thanks James. I have never had anyone do what you did for me." She gave a smile and walked on.

James closed the door and turned around to see Kendall, Logan and Carlos standing behind him with their arms folded.

"What were you doing with a girl at 3 am in the morning?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing." James said.

"You're surely not going to believe that we're going to believe that." Carlos said.

"Fine. I woke up by a sound. I looked out the window and I saw her, she had fallen down. I simply took her here to get her wound healed. Can I please go to bed?" James asked.

"He so like likes her!" Logan said and hi-5ed Carlos.

"But James never like likes ANYONE." Kendall interrupted.

They all look at James. "Well, I'm young. I have my decisions. I can choose who I like and who I 'like like'." James said.

"I don't get it. So you're saying?" Carlos asked.

"I'm saying that I know I always ask girls out on one date and then dump them, but it could be possible if I want a real relationship." James answered.

"Who are you and what have you done with James Diamond?" Kendall asked.

"James Diamond is and always been here. I know it's kinda sudden, but I need a change once in a while you know?" James said.

"Yeah I get it man. It's your choice. But hey man, never change because a girl wants you to alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah man." James answered. He looked at Kendall and Carlos for approvals about his new attitude towards dating.

Kendall looked to Carlos. Carlos looked back. They both turned towards James. They nodded. James smiled. He went to them and hugged them all.

"Best friends forever right? We support each other no matter what." Kendall said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"We should go to bed before your mom or Katie wakes up." Logan said to Kendall.

"Right. Lets go." Carlos said.

They were only one step when Mrs. Knight came out of her room. "What are you all doing out so late?"

"Eating corndogs." Carlos said.

They all looked at him. Mrs. Knight just sighed. "To bed! All of you!" They all went to bed.

That night James went to bed relieved. He slept with a smile on his face. Little did he know that in a few apartments away, Topaz went to bed doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Topaz told Ruby what happened over some cereal and milk.<p>

"Omg. No way! You soo like him!" Ruby said.

"No way! I just think he's cute that's all. Even if I did, what's the chances of him liking me back?" Topaz asked.

"To, you're much much prettier than you think you are." Ruby said.

"Thanks. Listen i have to go write a song, so I'm going downstairs to the park alright?"

"Sure."

"You'll be alright here?"

"Yep. I'm going to be watching glee starting from season 1 all day. Take your time."

"Thanks Rubes." She smiled. She set her bowl in the kitchen sink and rinsed it. She went to her room, she grabbed a notebook, a pen, her storybook and her iPod.

She went down to the park and sat next to a tree. She tried to write a few lines of her song.

_You left me completely shattered. With nothing left of me to go on._

She suddenly became aware of a shadow in front of her. She looked up. James was standing there.

"Hi James. How are you?" Topaz asked.

"Good. You? How's your knee?" James asked.

"Better. Thanks to the corn."

"Haha yeah the corn. You mind if I sit?"

"No not at all."

James sat next to her and leaned against the tree trunk.

"It's really beautiful here. A lot of Palm trees." Topaz said.

"Well, it is the Palm woods." James said and both of them laughed.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Writing a song. I have no inspirations though." Topaz said and sighed.

"Oh cool. Maybe I can help you?"

"Sure."

But at that moment when she was about to give her notebook to him, Kendall appeared.

"Dude the boss wants us at the studio. Now." Kendall said. He kinda gave a smirk when he saw who James was sitting with.

"Shut up Kendall. Alright." James said and stood up.

"Wait, studio?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah we're a band. Big Time Rush." Kendall answered.

"Wow that's really cool. I might check out your music sometime." Topaz said.

"See you soon Topaz." James said as he and Kendall started to walk away.

"See you James." Topaz replied and continued writing her song.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long! :( I've been really busy! That's why I made this chapter a bit longer. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Will be writing soon. Once I'm done with my pile of homework. -_- REVIEWS APPRECIATED :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Topaz. (Chapter 3)**_

I don't own own except for my characters and plot.

* * *

><p>"She looks kinda familiar doesn't she?" Kendall said.<p>

"Well you saw her last night." James said as they got into the elevator. It closed.

"No, other than that. I could have sworn I saw her somewhere." They reached level 2. They walked towards their apartment.

"Why do you care man? You've got Jo." James said.

"I know." Kendall said, as they reached 2J, Kendall pushed the door open.

He did not believe what was standing in front of him. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Or was his eyes deceiving him? One look towards James's face told him it wasn't a dream. Just to make sure, he pinched himself. Nope. He unfortunately wasn't dreaming. There was his girlfriend Jo Talyor, making out with her co-star Jett Stenson. Someone who Kendall hated with all his life.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Kendall screamed. Jo and Jett pulled away from each other. Jo looked stunned. Jett took out his mirror and started brushing his hair.

"It's called kissing, Kendall, which you probably haven't tried." Jett replied.

"Jett shut up!" Jo exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING KISSING HIM?" Kendall yelled some more hands in the air. He was shaking. The rage and fury inside was burning.

"Kendall relax! Please." Jo said pleading.

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kendall said, breathing heavily. "YOU THREW AWAY OUR RELATIONSHIP." He stormed out the door.

"Kendall!" Jo said. She went after him, but James pulled her back.

"Don't do it." He said calmly.

"Well, he is an idiot." Jett said.

James rolled his eyes and walked towards Jett. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door and shoved him out. "Sorry, animals aren't allowed in the Palm Woods. You better get out." James said and slammed the door shut.

"As for you." James turned to Jo.

"I swear I..." She trailed off. "It's a long story. I need to talk to Kendall."

"Don't. Leave him alone. He'll need some time." James said.

"But-"

"Promise?"

"Alright." Jo said and she walked out of the apartment.

James took his phone out. He dialed Gustavo's number and it started ringing. "Hey Gus gus."

"DO NOT CALL ME GUS!" Gustavo yelled from the other end of the line.

"We can't make it today. Kendall's kinda having a meltdown. I don't think we'll be able to record anything just yet."

"Fine. But tomorrow. 12 pm. NO EXCEPTIONS!"

"Alright Gus Gus." He pulled his phone away from his ear and started laughing. He could hear Gustavo's scream, and hung up halfway. He needed to go find Kendall.

* * *

><p>Topaz heard her phone ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi Topaz, I need you to come down here for a while to work on your song and calm gustavo down." Kelly said. And then she heard screaming from her phone. And little mutters like 'I'm going to kill him. Yes tomorrow. I will kill him.'

"Alright. I'll come down as fast as I can."

"You don't have to. We sent freak train over there with his motorcycle."

She saw a big guy wearing a black suit standing in front of her. "Any chance that Freak Train is a tall guy who is big and wears a black suit?" Topaz asked.

"Yes."

"Alright." She hung up.

"You ready to go miss?" Freak Train asked.

"Sure am." Topaz said and stood up. She grabbed her notebook and everything she had with her. She hopped onto the motorbike with Freak Train and headed to Rocque Records.

* * *

><p>James walked into the lobby. He saw Kendall sitting there, face rested on his right palm.<p>

"You alright man?" James said, sitting opposite of him.

"Not really. How could she kiss him?" Kendall said. He buried his face in his hands.

"Maybe it was an acting kiss?" James suggested, but doubted it because she told them that she has a 2 month break off 'New Town High'.

"I'm going to go speak with her. I can't stand this." Kendall stood up, and passed James but James grabbed hold of his hand and held him back.

"Dude, are you sure?" James asked.

"Yeah I am." Kendall replied. James let go of his arm.

"Alright. Good luck man."

Kendall walked to Jo's apartment. He arrived and knocked on the door. Jo opened it.

"Kendall! Oh my gosh!" Jo said.

"Why did you kiss him?" Kendall asked. "I want the answer. And be honest. I know when you lie."

"Well...I um.."

"Jo? Please."

"Alright. I kinda have feelings for him, he's become more nice now, and less self-absorbed...And I knew it was wrong to like him while I had you. But then I went into your apartment to look for you, unaware that he had followed me, and he was telling me how much he liked me and he kissed me, and i didn't pull away, that's when you walked in."

Kendall nodded. "Seeing as that, i think we should take time apart from each other then."

"Kendall," tears came streaming down Jo's face. "Don't do this."

"It's whats best for us. I'm sorry."

Jo sighed heavily, still crying she shut the door. Kendall sighed. He walked back to his apartment. He flopped down on the orange couch. Carlos came out of his room.

"Hey man, up for some hockey?" Carlos asked.

"No. Not really." Kendall answered.

"Why not?"

"I broke up with Jo."

"YOU WHAT?" He quickly ran over to Kendall. Kendall looked up. Carlos slapped him.

"DUDE!" Kendall stood up. "What was that for?"

"Just making sure you weren't crazy."

"Okay..."

"Why did you break up with her anyways?"

"She was kissing Jett."

"No! Why would she do that?"

"She apparently had feelings for him." He paused. "I thought she was different."

"Aww man, I'm so sorry. Want some corndogs?"

"No, Carlos. Thanks though. I'm going to just sit here for a while okay?"

"Alright. If you need me, I'm downstairs playing some lobby hockey with Logan okay?"

"Thanks Carlos."

Carlos headed to the door, before he closed the door, he turned around and looked at his sad best friend one more time and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Topaz got off the bike. "Thanks Freak Train." She took off her helmet and ran inside Rocque Records. Kelly was waiting for her at the beginning of the hallway.<p>

"I called you here, for 2 reasons. One, to work on your song, and two, to make sure Gustavo doesn't kill himself. But make sure he doesn't know I called you here." Kelly said.

"Okay." Topaz answered. They walked towards Gustavo, who had his back to them.

"Cancelling, then calling me Gus. He will die tomorrow with my new shocking thing! Oh yes! He will-" He was muttering to himself until Kelly said,

"Gustavo! Look who's here! She needs help with her song."

"Hey Gustavo." Topaz said.

Gustavo turned around immediately. Topaz saw that his expression was hardened. When he saw her, it softened.

"Topaz! How lovely to see you again. How have you been? I missed you!" Gustavo said. He was in a lovy dovey mood. He pulled Topaz into a hug. Still hugging, Topaz looked at Kelly. Kelly mouthed a 'I don't know' to her. Gustavo pulled away. "Well! We'll get started on your song! But first! Bathroom break!" He ran into the bathroom.

"Kelly, what the hell? he was furious for a second, but he become in a good mood all of a sudden?" Topaz asked.

"Well, you definitely make him happy."

"Yeah but why do I make him happy?"

"Well, for many years now, Gustavo has worked with boys. Maybe he's happy it's a girl this time. He finds you extremely sweet and adorable you know. That's what he tells me."

"Aww. He does? Wait." Topaz wondered. "Does he have a crush on me?"

"NO NO! No! He likes someone else."

Gustavo came out of the bathroom. "So! Who's ready to write a song?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys! My internet's been down! Ugh so annoying! Thanks for all your patience. Reviews appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love Topaz. (Chapter 4)**_

I don't own own except for my characters and plot.

* * *

><p>"So what have you got so far?" Gustavo asked.<p>

"One line." She held up her notebook which said : _You left me completely shattered. With nothing left of me to go on._

"That's good I guess." Gustavo said.

"I don't like it though." She cancelled it from her notebook. "Gustavo, I don't know how to write a song. And I don't want to sing about love. I want to sing about something different."

"Friends?" Kelly suggested.

"Um...Well I never had a friend except for Ruby." Topaz said.

They sat in silence. Topaz was wondering. Then she got it. "That's it! I'm not going to write a song about love or friendship! Something about enemies!"

"That's a great start! Who was your enemy back in your old school?" Kelly asked.

"Well obviously there's this girl who thinks she's better than everyone else, her name was Penny." Topaz said.

"What did she do to you?" Kelly said.

"Say mean stuff, write threatening letters to me and Rubes, well she's a bitch and I almost had to go to therapy because of her."

"Wait. I think I just found the title of our new song." Gustavo said. He took the marker pen and drew on a whiteboard next to him, 'Therapy'.

Kelly and Topaz smiled.

"Now lets get to writing!" Gustavo said as he settled himself at the piano.

* * *

><p>Carlos could sense something was wrong with Logan, he wasn't playing well at all.<p>

"Dude, are you alright? Is something wrong? Did the Kendall and Jo thing upset you?" Carlos asked.

"No." Logan said and he sighed.

"Then whats wrong?"

"Look, I don't really wanna talk about it til im sure okay? I'm going to the pool for a while." He put his hockey gear down and headed for the pool.

James walked up to Carlos. "Hey man, seen Topaz anywhere?"

Carlos gave a smile. "Shut up! I just haven't seen her anywhere." James said.

"No I haven't seen her. Did you hear about Kendall and Jo?"

"Yeah. I don't believe it, they seemed so right for each other."

"I know. Do you know whats wrong with Logan?"

"There's something wrong with Logan now?"

"Yeah. I don't know he seems very down."

"Well we best leave Kendall and Logan alone."

"In the mean time lets play some hockey."

They played as long as they could, trying to get their minds off things.

* * *

><p>Topaz, Gustavo and Kelly worked on the song the whole day. Topaz was exhausted when she went back to the Palm woods. She went up to her apartment and saw Ruby reading a script.<p>

"Hey!" Topaz said.

"Hey To, I'm off to an audition! This could be huge if I get it." Ruby told her.

"Oh really? Well then good luck! I'm off to the pool for a while."

"Thanks! Bye!" Ruby walked out.

Topaz left her notebook and everything in her room. She took out her book. "The Book". She opened it, stared at the picture she used as a bookmark and put it away.

She took out her phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Hey sweetie! How's everything going?" her mom asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Your voice. Something's wrong. You looked at it again didn't you?"

"I did. How's life back home in Minnesota?"

"It's good, you know Jen is coming by these days and keeping me company."

"Oh that's good to hear, I wouldn't want you to be alone!"

"Speaking of jen, here she is now, talk to you soon sweetheart! Love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Bye." They hung up. Topaz got off her bed and headed for the pool, when she reached there she saw Logan, head in his hands. He didn't even notice when she sat next to him.

"Whats wrong?" Topaz asked.

"Oh Hi topaz. Didn't see you there." He lifted his head up. "Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is. I can tell."

"Well there is but I don't know about it yet."

"Well, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it, but I need a favor!"

"Sure, shoot."

"Well when I came to the Palm woods naturally, i'd be going to the school here, i got a lot of homework and i need to catch up-"

"Say no more, I'll help you out. Come by my apartment at 6 kay?"

"Sure and where's your apartment?"

"2J."

"Oh cool." She stood up. "Thanks for your help, Jo told me you were the smartest so I asked you. Hope you don't mind."

"No not at all."

She could sense he was still troubled by whatever was bothering him. He stood up. "If you need me I'll be in my apartment, studying or something." He said.

"Look, whatever's bothering you I think you should talk to James, Carlos and Kendall. They are your best friends right?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to them. They'll understand."

"Okay." She saw him sigh. She went up to him and hugged him. He was taken by surprise but hugged her back.

"See you." She said and walked away.

In the lobby, she saw James and Carlos playing lobby hockey. Carlos shot and missed, but it hit her head.

"OH MY GOD!" Carlos rushed to Topaz. "I am so freaking sorry." James was behind him.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Fine fine." She said and rubbed her head.

"I'm so sorry!" Carlos apologized.

"It's alright! I'm fine." Topaz said.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Mr. Bitters asked as he came out of his office, he asked Carlos and James.

"Run." Carlos said and they ran.

Topaz just smiled and left. She headed for the rooftop. It said to be haunted up there. Like a huge attic with a ghost in there waiting for you. She pushed the door open, but what she found not an attic, not a ghost, but a beautiful view of the city. It was an open rooftop. No roof actually. She walked towards the edge and sat down.

She stared into the night sky as the minutes passed her by.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting at the table waiting for Topaz to come but she didn't show up for half an hour. He had sent James and Carlos off to find her. Kendall was still in depression mode about Jo.<p>

James and Carlos came back out of breath. "I can't find her anywhere." James said with huffs of breath.

"We've checked the whole Palm woods! She isn't here." Carlos said.

"There is one place we haven't looked."

"You mean the rooftop? You don't suppose the ghost has taken her do you?"

"Maybe. We should go check."

"WE?"

"Fine! I will." James headed for the rooftop. He braced himself and pushed the door open. It was beautiful. It was an open rooftop with a view of the whole city. He saw Topaz sitting on the edge.

"TOPAZ!"

She turned around immediately. "James!" She got up. "Whats wrong?"

"Oh I thought you were going to jump."

"I'm not crazy like that." She saw he was out of breath. "Are you okay? What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm fine and Logan's waiting for you."

She looked at her watch. "Oh my god! Thank you James I totally forgot!" She ran past him and down the door. He followed behind her. They reached 2J.

"Logan I am so freaking sorry!" She apologized to Logan who was pouring himself a glass of water.

"It's okay. As long as James and Carlos can leave us alone for a while then we can get started." Logan said.

"Get started on what?" Carlos asked.

"Logan's kinda of tutoring me." Topaz said.

"Oh okay." Carlos said. He dragged James out of the room.

"Do you think Logan likes her?" James said as Carlos closed the door.

"Maybe." Carlos said. "Let's go get smoothies." They headed off.

* * *

><p>Logan and Topaz worked hard and finally finished around 8.<p>

"Thank you so much Logan I really appreciate your help." Topaz said as she gathered her stuff.

"No problem. Hey if you need any help just tell me okay?" Logan said.

"Sure." Topaz headed for the door.

"Wait." Logan said. "You remember something was troubling me earlier today?" Topaz nodded. "I've decided to take your advice and tell the boys."

"That's great Logan!"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to hear it?"

"Nope! You have to tell your best friends first. You can tell me tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight." He held the door open for her. She walked out and Carlos and James walked in.

"How did it go?" James asked.

"Fine. Could you get Kendall out? There's something i need to tell all of you." Logan said

"Okay." James said and knocked on Kendall's room. Kendall came out, James said something to him. Carlos, Kendall and James sat down on the couch.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?" Kendall asked. He was still upset about Jo.

Logan sighed and said, "I'm gay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER! Boy I'm bad to you all. ;) I'm sure you're all wondering what "The Book" is, and what the picture is! I have exciting things for you all, bear in mind that I have school coming up, so I can't write as much but I'll do my best! Reviews appreciated! 7 xxoxoo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love Topaz (Chapter 5)**_

__I don't anything except for my own characters and plot

* * *

><p>"What?" Carlos said.<p>

"I'm gay." Logan repeated.

"You're what?" Kendall said.

"I rather not repeat it." Logan said.

"But you-You mean- all this time?" James asked.

"Well, I don't know." Logan said.

"What about all those 'Girl Times'?" Kendall asked.

"What about Camille?" James asked.

"Penny?" Carlos said.

"Well, I guess the girl thingy was just a phase. I mean sooner or later, I'd have to fin out I'm gay." Logan said.

"So you're completely sure?" James asked.

"Positive." Logan replied.

"Alright then. Let's go get some smoothies. I get the pink one!" Kendall said. Kendall, James and Carlos turned towards the door.

"Wait what?" Logan said. "No speech? No talk or anything?"

"Logan, you seriously think we would be mad at you for being gay?" Kendall said.

"You're still human." James said.

"As long as you don't have a crush on any of us." Carlos said.

"By the way, we need to find a way to break it to Gustavo." James said.

"Gustavo can wait. Right now, we need to comfort our best friend," Carlos said and nodded towards Logan. 'And make sure he's alright."

"True that. Smoothies on me." Kendall said.

"Race you guys down!" James said and the four of them pushed and shoved each other on their way down. And Logan never felt so happy. He had his best friends by his side and thats all he needed.

* * *

><p>Topaz was just about to leave for Rocque Records when Ruby came bursting through the door.<p>

"You know we have to pay if we break the door." Topaz said.

"I GOT IT!" Ruby exclaimed and hugged Topaz tight.

"Got what?" Topaz asked.

"The part! It's huge! Oh my gosh Topaz! I'm so happy I can hardly breathe!"

"You got the part? You mean the one in that wizard movie?"

"Yes! I got the lead role!"

"OMG! Ruby! That's totally amazing! We should celebrate!"

"How?"

"Well we could go for dinner. Invite the boys that live across the hall."

"Yeah I guess that's alright. Or a campfire!"

"Hahaa its up to you. I gotta go now, you wanna come with?"

"Where you going?"

"To record my song."

"Oh hell yeah I'm coming!"

They both left and started talking about the song that Topaz was going to record.

* * *

><p>Carlos was the first to reach the smoothie stand. He put his hands in the air and said, "Victory!" but he was tackled down by the other 3 boys who were right behind him.<p>

"I guess Carlos wins." Kendall said as they were all laughing on the floor.

Two girls passed them and started giggling. "What are you guys doing?" A girl asked and James recognized it as Topaz's voice.

"You know, just laying around." Kendall said and everyone laughed.

Topaz reached her hand out to James. "Need some help?" She smiled. He took her hand and got on his feet. She helped Carlos up. Ruby helped Kendall and Logan up.

"So what were you guys doing?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry but we don't know your name!" Carlos said.

"Ruby." Ruby said.

"Oh nice name." Carlos smiled.

"Thanks." Ruby said and repeated her question. "So..?"

"Oh, we were just racing each other." Kendall said and Carlos high fived him.

"Hey Topaz, I told them." Logan said.

"You did?" Topaz asked.

"Yes. And they were cool with it. I'll tell you later." Logan nodded.

"We have to get going now, see you guys later!" Topaz said and dragged Ruby out of the Palm Woods.

"You seem awfully quiet James." Kendall said, only to realize that James was staring at a poster.

It read : _**"The Palm woods first ever Masquerade Ball! Everyone is required to wear a mask and a dress / tuxedo / suit. At the end of The Ball, we will randomly pick a few people to sing one at a time with a partner or more. Don't be surprised if we pick you! The ball is in one week."**_

"Wow. We have to go!" Logan said.

"I need a girlfriend!" Carlos said.

"Calm down Carlos, you'll get one." Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Topaz recorded the song and finally got satisfied. Gustavo told her to go back and rest her voice. So Topaz and Ruby walked back to the Palm woods.<p>

"You wrote that song about Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Topaz sighed. "Well, Kelly and Gustavo helped me write it."

"True. But I loved it."

As they were entering the Palm woods, the big time rush boys were leaving.

"Hey boys! Where you headed to?" Topaz asked.

"Work." Kendall said and sighed.

"Oh, are you guys up for a campfire? Maybe sleep tonight under the stars in the palmwoods park?" Ruby asked.

"Oh hell yes!" James said.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Logan said.

"We'll supply the food!" Carlos said.

"And invite Jo and Camille. I have something to tell you girls." Logan said and winked.

"Alright. See you boys later." Ruby said and she and Topaz walked towards the elevator.

"How exciting!" Carlos said as they walked to Rocque Records.

The 4 boys walked into Rocque Records excitingly discussing their new album. They expected to hear Gustavo's loud screaming voice, but instead they heard a girl's voice. Singing.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty...But I'm smiling at everything. Therapy...You were never a friend to me..You can keep all your misery..._

Gustavo was swaying to the music. He soon became aware that there was someone standing behind him. He turned around and saw the 'dogs' and quickly struggled to turn off the music.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"You mean, WHO is that?" Carlos said.

"THAT was NO ONE. Now! In the studio! We have to get going on our second album!" Gustavo said.

"WAIT!" the four boys shouted. "BATHROOM BREAK!" And they sprinted to the bathroom.

"FINE! But don't be too long!" Gustavo said.

They ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Who do you think the singing girl was?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo's crush?" James suggested.

"He's got a crush? That's gross." Kendall said.

"We've got to find out who it is!" James said.

"WHAT? Why?" Carlos said.

"Because, he obviously is HAPPY when he hears her! Imagine how happy he would be if he SAW her." James replied.

"Yeah but why would we want to make him happy?" Logan said.

"Happy Gustavo equals less shouty at big time rushy." James said and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay but how-" Logan was cut off with Gustavo's shout of "DOGS!". "How do we find out who it is?"

"We have to manage to find a way to distract him, get the tape from the stereo he was listening to, and BAM! We have our mystery girl." Kendall said.

"What if she lives like halfway across the country?" Carlos asked.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled, banging on the door.

"I'm sure we can find her contact some way!" Kendall said and opened the door quickly.

"Finally! Get out quickly! We've got to record a new song!" Gustavo yelled and the boys headed off to the booth and started singing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE CHAPTER! I was stressing over exams! :( Well hope you enjoyed it! And please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love Topaz (Chapter 6)**_

I don't own anything except for my own plot.

* * *

><p>The Big Time Rush boys were hard at work as usual, working on the second album. Gustavo and the boys definitely felt exhausted, but they wanted their fans to love their second album as much as they did.<p>

"I see the tape." Logan whispered to Kendall, referring to the tape that Gustavo's crush was singing on. It was on top of the piano keys. "How do we get it?" Gustavo was sitting there playing the piano, and at the end of the piano laid the tape.

"James and I will distract Gustavo, and you and Carlos hide behind the piano. When Gustavo's back is turned you grabbed the tape and we leave straight away!" Kendall whispered.

"Okay. GO!" Logan said and grabbed Carlos.

Kendall told the plan to James and he nodded. They walked towards Gustavo. "Gustavo!" James said. Gustavo turned his head.

"What? I'm a little busy right now!" Gustavo said. Logan and Carlos ran behind the piano.

"Oh, me and Kendall wanted to talk about our second album." James said. Carlos slowly stood up and his hand reached for the tape but he quickly ducked behind the piano, because Gustavo turned back to the piano. James sensed that Logan and Carlos needed some help.

"Gustavo come here! Give me a hug." James said. Kendall looked at him with the most oddest face ever. Gustavo turned around and looked at James like James was a monkey that had jumped from Africa to America. "Oh come on Gustavo! You have to admit, we might have been through bad times, but we have had some good times!"

Gustavo was still staring at James like he was insane. James was getting desperate. He knew he had to do something. Even if it meant being killed by Gustavo. "Come on Gus Gus!" James knew it was coming. He leaned into Kendall, "If i don't make it out alive, make sure you get the tape and find out who she is!" James whispered to Kendall.

Gustavo's face turned red and steam came out of his ears.

"I think you should run." Kendall said to James. James nodded and screamed and ran. Gustavo ran after him. Kendall quickly raced to the piano and grabbed the tape and slipped it in his pants.

James came running through the room, Gustavo behind him. Kendall stopped in between them. He grabbed Gustavo. "Gustavo! Calm down! James get out of here!" Kendall said. James wasted no time hesitating, he ran out of Rocque Records. Gustavo calmed down a bit and Kendall let go of him.

"You dogs have the day off! Go get out of here!" Gustavo said and Gustavo went into his office and was making coffee.

"You guys can come out now. It's safe." Kendall said.

"Got the tape?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Kendall replied.

The 3 boys walked to the Palm woods. "I'm hungry." Kendall said.

"Let's go get some sandwich's." Logan said.

"Where?"

"Subway?"

"Alright, i'll go get James." Carlos said. Kendall and Logan stood outside the Palm Woods, waiting for them. They came out and they headed to the nearest subway.

They walked in and ordered their sandwich's. Carlos's sandwich was finished first. He took it and scanned the place for a place to sit down. He spotted Topaz and her friend Ruby sitting down and laughing. He smiled, because he wondered if he could ever make a girl laugh like that. He headed to their table.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I join you?" Carlos asked.

"No, not at all, sit!" Ruby said. Carlos sat next to her. The 3 boys found Carlos and sat down with Topaz and Ruby.

"That was really brave of you James." Kendall said.

"What did he do?" Ruby said.

"Well we had to get something from Gustavo, and we had to do it secretly." Carlos said.

"And let me guess, James was distracting Gustavo?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah, and I had to call him a nickname he hated, and he chased me for quite a while." James said. And they all started laughing.

"So did you get what you wanted eventually?" Topaz asked.

"Hahaa yes we did!" Kendall replied and hi 5ed Logan.

"That's cool. Hey are you guys still up for the campfire tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! We haven't forgotten!" Logan said.

"Okay, well we need to go back to the Palm woods and invite Jo and Camille. See you guys!" Topaz said. And she and Ruby headed back to the Palm woods.

"The campfire should be fun huh?" James asked.

"Well yes, because your girlfriend is there." Carlos said and James hit him.

"I told you, i don't like her you idiot!" James said and they all laughed.

They continued eating and talking.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Topaz bumped into Jo in the lobby. "Hey Jo! I'm Ruby." Ruby said and extended her arm.<p>

Jo took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"So we were wondering if you wanted to come to a campfire with us, James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos." Ruby asked.

"Sure, I guess it's fine." Jo said. Jo thought about seeing Kendall again, she hadn't seen him since they broke up. But she was with Jett now. Maybe Kendall would never forgive her, but she'll try and apologize again.

"Cool, have you seen Camille anywhere?" Topaz asked.

"I saw her in her apartment. And what's your name?" Jo said.

"Topaz. I know you're Jo, Kendall told me." Topaz said.

"So I reckon you know what happened between us?"

"Not everything, but I rather not get into it, seeing as it's none of my business."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

"Where are we meeting or camping out at?"

"Palm woods park." Topaz smiled.

"Okay, see you guys tonight!" Jo said and walked off.

"Bring a sleeping bag!" Topaz said.

"Okay!" Jo answered.

Topaz and Ruby walked to Camille's apartment and knocked on the door. Camille opened it. "Hey, you guys must be Topaz and Ruby! Carlos told me, you guys are new here right?"

"Sure we are. We're trying to make some friends, and you know, sing and act." Ruby said.

"That's awesome, I love to act!" Camille said.

"So do I!" Ruby said and they both laughed.

"Well, we came up here to invite you to a campfire! Because Ruby here has got a huge part in a movie." Topaz said.

"Leading role to be exact." Ruby said and Topaz smiled.

"That's cool, I'll be there!" Camille said.

"Cool, meet us in the Palm woods park tonight, and bring a sleeping bag, we'll be sleeping under the stars." Ruby said.

"Awesome, see you guys tonight, and Ruby, love the hair!" Camille said and closed the door.

"I'm starting to like this Palm Woods." Ruby said.

"I told you, you would." Topaz said and they headed back to their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi :) **


End file.
